


Dragon's tail

by Andoniel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hide and Seek, Laketown, My First Fanfic, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit, english is not my first language, little bit of fighting, mention of physical pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoniel/pseuds/Andoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you wander into Erebor and Smaug finds you and makes you stay with him.<br/>Not for long, because he has a task for you.<br/>Save him.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own any of the characters, I don’t own The Hobbit. Just this little faniction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121230288585/imagine-a-human-smaug-wrapping-his-tail-around-you

"Oh, hello." A smug voice came to me, followed by huge red dragon slithering down from a mountain of gold. He stopped a few meters from my position - beside a big ornate pillar.  
I was silent, my heart was beating so loud, that I was sure he can hear it.  
"Did you lose your voice, little one?" hissed dragon.  
I slightly shook my head. Dragon grinned at me.  
"Come closer." He commanded.  
But I was terrified to make even slight move, so I didn't.  
Then he spoke again: "I just want to take a better look at you, to see who I am talking with. There is no need to be scared. I am not going to harm you."  
When I still didn't move, he sighed.  
"Oh, do you need some help?"  
Not waiting for my answer, he slid down again. He was much closer to me now. He slid his tail over coins, behind me.  
He pressed tail on my thighs, I lost balance and half-sat on his tail, my hands found thorns under me, I supported myself not to fall.  
He shifted me closer to his head.  
Once he stopped, I lost stability and fell on my hands and knees onto the coins.  
"Clumsy." he said and slowly blinked.  
His head shifted, so both of his eyes were looking at me. I felt so small.  
"Your beauty is equal to gold of mine," whispered Lord of Erebor.  
I sat down on coins, my legs were trembling.  
"Gorgeous. I should keep you."  
"What?" I squeaked and looked into the giant eyes.  
He chuckled.  
"I know you've stolen from me, you have a pockets full of my gems. Do you think I will let you go?"  
"I- I have not stole-"  
He ignored me. "-The answer is no, of course. No, no, no. I got much better plan." He happily simpered.  
"I have got an offer for you, little one. As you noticed, I'm alone here and I am bored. Let's play game."


	2. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121582023386/imagine-going-into-erebor-and-being-caught-by

"A game?" I asked. My voice sounded little different than usual, but at least I could try to speak with him. Little bit. I didn't know if it was useful, tough.  
"Oh, yes. A game that I saw human children play often, when I flew past them. It's called hide and seek. I'm sure you know it..."  
I nodded.  
"I'm glad. So..." He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "So, you will hide. If you can slip around me, you will be free. I will not follow you."  
He made a pause. I waited, but he didn't looked like he is about to continue. He just stared at me.  
"And if I'll not escape? I asked.  
"If I will find you-" He thought for a second. "Let's say that your fate will be in my hands."  
He drew away from me.  
"Go, I'm counting."  
I didn't gave a second thought about it, I didn't have a choice anyway. I turned around. I didn't know where to run, I didn't remembered the way out, I just sprinted straight away from dragon, to direction where I hoped the exit gonna be. Fortunately my legs weren't trembling anymore, but I glided on coins under my feet, which was making running harder.  
In the corner of my eye I saw how Smaug closed his eyes, acting according to rules. He started to count.  
I just ran straight away from dragon. Everywhere were rocks, they probably fell from the ceiling and walls when he walked around and wobbled with his tail everywhere.  
His voice echoed in halls: "Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five..."  
I had no idea when he will stop counting. I thought that I saw a glimpse od daylight, I headed in that direction. I did not notice few stairs right in front of me, I tripped over it and fell on the ground.  
In that moment he called: "Ready or not, here I come!"  
I looked around and noticed fallen pillars few meters away. They made good hiding place, so I-still on the floor- crawled towards it and as much as possible moved back.  
I heard falling gold. I could recognize that he moved slowly.  
"You actually can't hide away from me," he laughed.  
Then he said nothing, just walked down from his golden hoard.  
Next I heard something odd. Footsteps. But not like footsteps from a dragon, with claws. But footsteps of barefoot person.  
I frowned slightly. None else is supposed to be there, right?  
"I can smeel youuu." Some voice sang, not far from me.  
Then, into my view came two legs. Rest of the body was overlapped by pillar.  
A man bent down and looked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope it was okay ^.^ Let me please know if I made any mistake


	3. Peekaboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to write just tree chapters, but I've got an amazing(I think) idea, so there'll be more.
> 
> Thanks for reading this :)

“Peekaboo.” He smirked at me.  
He was dressed in black shirt and trousers which was ripped off below his knees and his feet were without shoes.  
“Can I join you?” he asked and crawled under pillar and sat opposite to me.  
“Well, I assume I’ll have to introduce myself.” He said after a few seconds of staring at me.  
He reached for my hand. “Smaug. And what is your name?”  
I just sat there and stare at him in wonder. How it is possible?  
He withdrew his hand.  
“Someone could think that’s really rude, not introduce yourself.” It seemed like his eyes changed from the color of honey, which the dragon had before, into dark green. But maybe I imagined it.  
“C’mon, tell me your name?” He said in sweet voice.  
Maybe it was because his smooth talk, maybe it was because I was captivated by his eyes - I said my name.  
“Oh, beautiful.” He exhaled after he repeated it exactly three times.  
Then the man closed his eyes. It took a few minutes, before he opened them again and during that moment he looked like some ethereal creature from another world. He was beautiful.  
“As you know, you failed.” I slowly nodded. “Which means that your fate is in my hands now.”  
I nodded again.  
“Good.” He smirked. “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a question - did I use “Peekaboo.” correct, or I wrote nonsense?


	4. Come

I got up and followed him.  
He went to nearby staircase and outstretched his hand towards me.  
After I reached him, he took my hand and without another word he went up on stairs.  
As we reached the end of it, I could see a large corridor in front of us.  
It wasn't so damaged like the area below. In the middle was line of pillars, on the left side were another passages. On the right side were some doors, almost not damaged.  
He led me towards the furthermost door.  
"This is your room, from now." He opened the door and stepped in.  
The room was surprisingly clean, just high enough for us to stand straight. On the right there was a bed in the corner, closet near to it. A small table with a chair in the other corner opposite the door. On the left were door.  
"They lead to bathroom." He noted, as he followed my gaze. He pulled me into the room. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Fresh bed sheets are in the closet and some cloths, too. Make your bed and change yourself."  
He waited a moment 'till I met his gaze.  
"Do what I said. You are not allowed to leave your room, unless I say so."  
Then he let go of my hand and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, it means alot to me. ^.^


	5. Room

He left, I heard his footsteps for few seconds, before they faded away.  
I looked around the room once more.  
It was clean, very clean compared to rest of the mountain.  
The walls were grey and empty, without a single window. On the bed lied clean pillow and cover.  
I opened the closet. There were few dresses. I looked at each one and then decided to wear the plainest, simplest of them. They smelled like a fresh flowers. I took them and laid them ot the bed. I found there some shoes too. I was glad about them, since mine were almost falling apart.  
Then I opened drawer at the bottom of the closet, there were clean sheets. I took them out too.  
Then I closed the closet and went to the bathroom, washed my face and hands and wiped them to well-folded towel. On the small table was a brush, so I combed my hair with it. Unfortunately I didn't have anything I could tie them with, so I let them loosed.  
Then I undressed and clothed myself again in the new dress and changed my shoes. I didn't know where to put my dress, so I put them in the corner of bathroom, so I could wash them latter. I dropped my old shoes right next to them.  
And after that, I put the sheets on my bed.  
I didn't have anything else to do, so I just sat on the chair and waited for something to happen.  
But nothing happened.  
Why would the dragon, even if he could turn into human, had an empty room, cleaned like he's expecting someone to use it? I think he doesn't use it and he probably doesn't wear a woman dress, right? I guess not. And everything is so sweet-scented here... I should go and take look around the other rooms too.  
But I stayed in, starring at the wall before me.  
In the whole place I couldn't hear any noise, just my breathing.


	6. Pain

I waited and waited. Nothing happened.  
I was really bored, there was nothing I could distract myself with. I found gems I've took before, but there is no fun with stones, you know?  
And I felt really tired and I wanted just to lay down and sleep.  
But what if he will come? And when I can't go out, can I go to sleep?  
There was a cranny where wall and ceiling met and through that cranny shone daylight.  
Now the room grew darker and darker. I didn't realized it until I couldn't see anything.  
I tried to find some candle, but there was none, so I sat again.  
While starring in the dark I grew more and more tired and I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them.  
And of course I fell asleep.

I woke up in the bed, covered in duvet, sun peeking trough cranny in the room.  
No, I didn't remember how I get in the bed. But I really didn't care.  
Because even after sleeping, I was still tired and really hungry, but there wasn't anything to eat.  
I got up and went to the bathroom.  
I came back and looked at the door leading out into the hall.  
How long it will take until he will come? He must know that I'm starving right? He must be hungry sometimes too. C'mon, everybody needs to eat. And bathe. Gosh, a bath would be so nice.  
As I stared at the doors, without much thinking, I opened them and wanted to step outside.  
But as my foot was above threshold, something pushed me into the room, I convulsed, collapsing to the floor with the pain, and as I closed my eyes, I saw not darkness, but green, green like an ocean in a storm, green like _his_ eyes.  
Just as the pain went away, the doors opened and Smaug came in.  
He looked at me, lying on the floor.  
"This will happen if you disobey me," he sighed, "and it will be worse each time. Remember, your life is mine now."  
I slowly got up, still shaking a little.  
He looked at me from top to bottom.  
Then he frowned and told me to sit.  
I did and he came to sit on the other chair next to me.  
"I'm not going to ask why you were here. Your past is beyond my interest." he sighed "I have to say, it's my luck to have you here. I was looking for someone who could do me a favor. And you will." He smirked.  
While he was talking, I starred at my hands, which were connected on my lap.  
"Don't worry, you won't be here for a long time. You'll go away soon."  
"But where I will go?" I asked.  
He stared at me for a moment and then replied harshly: "Don't question me. Never. Don't talk until I said so. First give me my gems back."  
I looked up at him and then gave him a leather pouch.  
Then we got up and went down trough halls until we get to destroyed front gate.  
Then he went away again, but came back in a moment. He changed his clothes, he looked like any other man in Laketown, where, as I soon discovered, we were heading to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, comments and your time you give into reading this. It means a lot. ^.^


	7. Down into the town

Without a word, we arrived in the town when it was dark, the way was longer than I expected.  
We've entered a bad looking pub, he grabbed me by my elbow and led me to a table in the corner.  
We sat opposite to each other, me in a chair with my back facing the room, so I could see only him on the bench.  
He exchanged few words with the waitress, who made her attempt to seduce him with drunk blabbering. He just waved her off. A few minutes later she brought him two cups of some drink and plate with fish and potatoes.  
Pushing the plate and one of the cups in front of me, he muttered: "It‘s for you."  
I hesitated and after he scowled on me, I started to eat. Smaug just sat and drink the whole time, looked around, sometimes he quickly glanced at me.  
The food wasn't bad, I quickly ate it and then sipped from my drink. It wasn't something I had before, it had a sweet taste which almost covered the alcohol in it, it was so good I was sure I could drink it the whole night.  
From my chair, there wasn't view anywhere, so I ended up staring at the wall.  
After he ordered himself another drink he nodded to free space on his left.  
"Come, sit on this side."  
I could see the whole room better from there, although there was not much to see. There was just some man playing a game of cards. The men facing us looked on us from time to time. I wondered if they knew him.  
He shifted a bit, which caused me to pay attention to him.  
"Hey, you can talk now." He smirked slightly. "I was wondering, where did you come from?"  
I didn't expect him to have a conversation with me at all. Should I tell him?  
"From the west."  
He raised one of his eyebrows as if he could say that I was lying.  
"West," he repeated starring into my eyes. "And why did you came here? No lying."  
I answered with first words that came to my mind: "My uncle sent me here because his family can't- ah!" The headache again! How does he do that?  
"I said no lying." he laughed shortly. "Try again."  
I clutched my head in hands and after few deep breaths, the pain was almost gone.  
"There are legends about you," I whispered.  
"Legends. I've always wanted to be part of the legend." the dragon beamed at me. "And what do the legends say?"  
"About the gold, that you have been hoarding for decades. All people from the town and neighboring villages are talking about how one day they will take the gold, how they will defeat dragon who dwarfs couldn't defeat. They say how smart and cunning the dra- you are and how you tricked so many men before. And they are making some great plan for tricking you into a trap. They are not talking about anything else. I've heard many of it. But none of them went here."  
"And you wanted to be first?" he suggested.  
"No. My brothers... they have been joking about how I would get killed right when I would be leaving town. I guess... I just wanted to prove them wrong?"  
His face was grim.  
"How reckless you are."  
Yes, indeed.  
I have finished my drink and he ordered another two.  
Smaug scowled at me for a moment, then quickly finished his drink and stood up, saying he needs to quickly visit someone and that I should stay here. Few steps away he came back, catching my cheek so I would look at him he smiled: "And no running away without me."  
As the doors closed behind him, the man who has been staring at me, got up and went to ask the waitress for another drink. She gave him a glass and he slowly limped to me, his friends looking on his every move.  
Then he sat right next to me.  
“Eey pretty. Thought that rat would never leave. Wanna have some fun?” he leaned towards me, his face close to mine.  
At first, I looked at him with my eyes wide, kinda scared of him.  
“Hm? What daya say?” he leaned even closer and brought his hand on my thigh.  
I swatted his hand away, but he laid it back. What do I do?  
"D'you want a drink?" he showed his glass right under my nose. The liquid in it smelled like baby puke. I almost threw up.  
The man started slowly stroke my thigh. That was enough for me, I took a hold of his glass and spilled it into his face. He screamed and fell on the ground, hands scratching his face, as the drink probably burned him.  
A mad yell came from his throat and he writhed in agony.  
Two of his friends hurried to help him.  
One turned to me and, out of the blue, he slapped me.  
Suddenly, Smaug appeared behind him and pushed him to the wall. The guy’s head hit the floor and passed out.  
The other guy punched him in the stomach, Smaug didn't even reacted and pushed him into empty barrels that were near.  
Then he threw some coins on the table and dragged me out.  
It was maybe past midnight when we left. I was shaking from both cold and thrill.  
That alcohol actually made me very drunk, I have never been drunk that much before. My legs would not listen to me, they were still tangling together, so I made just two or three steps and collapsed on the wooden path. Smaug said something, but it did not sound important. His hands pulled me up, then he threw my hand around his neck and caught my palm, the other hand he brought to my waist and somehow managed to carry me back to the mountain, I didn't remember anything from the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished this. Hurray!  
> I'm really happy about this one because I have finally written something with 1k words. Throw a party for me!  
> Also, I have no Idea if some drink can smell like baby puke. It was the first comparison I could think of.  
> I hope you like it. ^.^


	8. Waitig, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wrote this MONTHS ago, but couldn't finish it. But it is here now and another on the way. Yay!  
> I don't want to spoil it, but there's like mention of that pain-thingy again and Smaug is not very nice at one point (like two sentences, because it's short), so better to tell you, if you don't like these things, right...

I woke up in my - if I could really say my - bed. On the table was a single candle burning down.  
When I jumped out of bed, my knees buckled, suddenly seeming weak, and I collapsed on the ground. Woah, what happened to me?  
I sat on the floor for a moment, unable to get up. Then, stretching my legs followed by crackling sound, I slowly stood up. I would say it was from the long way from the mountain and back, but I was sure I walked just one way, so I couldn't be more tired.  
Wait, what was I thinking? Of course, I must have walked back here too. Like he would carry me here.  
Looking around the room, I haven't found anything new. Well, the candle, fighting the darkness, was new. Even tough there were no windows, it was light in here before, so it must have been night now. I couldn't be sleeping for long.  
I grabbed the candle and peeked into the bathroom. The basin on washstand was filled with water, I splashed my face with it, took a sip of water and went back.  
I thought that maybe I could take a walk out. But how does it work? He said me to stay here and it did hurt when I left. Then he said we are going out and it was ok.  
I slowly opened the door and even slower step onto the threshold. Nothing happened. I exhaled, happy that nothing happened. Then I confidently stepped out of the door. Which wasn't a really good decision.  
Just like before I was pushed back into the room and landed on my back beside the bed. There was that green again. This time, it looked like a swamp. Bubbles, buzzing insects, rotting branched inside - I could almost smell that.  
I couldn't breathe. Something was lying on my chest. I gasped for air, but it couldn't reach my lungs. _It will be worse each time._  
Then it was suddenly over and I could breathe.  
Before I could move from the floor and at least sit, there was Smaug again. Clearly very angry.  
He kneeled down beside me and hissed: "What did I tell you? Don't leave this room. I know- I feel when you try to."  
"Sorry," I whispered, " I didn't want to run away. Just-"  
"I don't care. It was worse now, huh? Good. Maybe you'll remember it next time. Or not. Bad for you. I'll come later." he said and disappeared.  
Great.  
I stood up and went into the bathroom, sat on the floor in the corner and waited for him to come again. I fell asleep there.

When I woke up, I was little confused about where I am. But it didn't take long before I remembered where. And that I will be here for the rest of my life. With no one who could rescue me. With that dragon/human... thing. Mother would say shapeshifter. She understood this kind of things. I don't.  
I got back into the bedroom, I walked to the big closet and opened it. Starring on the clothes for a while, I found one beautiful dress. They were dark blue with the golden cord around the waist, fancier from what I wore now. What was the point of wearing some ordinary dress, when I could have this pretty thing? There was none to stop me.  
I felt like some princess. I spun around the room, the skirt and longer parts of sleeves flew around me. I laughed, this felt awesome.  
Suddenly I stopped in the middle of the movement. I shouldn't be enjoying it here. I should calm down. I'm being held a hostage.  
I smoothened my dress and threw the first ones back into the closet.  
Then I sat on the bed and waited. It was all I could do, and I was sure that everything I will be doing for the rest of my life will be waiting. For Smaug. How cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kudos, I'm really suprised that theres so many of you who enjoy reading this... Thank you! ^.^  
> Also, I'm making Activity updates on [my DeviantArt](http://ozzynka.deviantart.com/), so, if you wanna see how is story improving...
> 
> Update: I did a minor edit in all chapters, got rid of some annoying Italic parts and in ch. 5 I've changed two words. I'm sure you won't even notice it ;)


	9. It only gets much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There's mention of rape attempt. That's why I'm changing rating on this thing. Better be safe than sorry.

He appeared some hours later and we went into the town again. I hoped it meant that I will eat.  
We must have gone earlier because when we stepped into the pub, the sun still shined. We've sat in the same spot as before, me opposite to him. Today the innkeeper came to ask for our orders. The waitress was standing behind the bar and was serving beer to customers. Yet since we entered she didn't keep her eyes away from Smaug.  
Smaug ordered the same drink as before and some food for me. Thank god, I was starving. This time I had green soup with bread. I ate everything and the innkeeper brought me the second course - potato dumplings stuffed with meat. Delicious.  
Then, in the following hour, we sat and didn't talk. The whole time he looked around the room, tapping with his fingers on the table, sometimes he scratched his wrist. He drank about three cups of that sweet drink before he ordered rum. Meanwhile, I was listening to men who were sitting next to us.  
"I'm not kidding you, Jimmy," said one, with brown hair "there's gold everywhere, the walls made of gold, the chairs, everything!"  
"-don't trust you. If you were here, you'd never come back! He kills everyone!" said the other, with black hair - Jimmy.  
"Not me! He wasn't there! Must've been out or sleeping!"  
"Did you get somethin' from there?"  
"What?"  
"You must have somethin' from dragon's treasure. If you don't have anythin', you weren't there!"  
"I didn't take anything, I don't need to get that dragon sickness!"  
"So you weren't there, you old liar!" said Jimmy and laughed.  
His friend still tried to convince him that he wasn't lying, but Jimmy waved him off, finished his drink and walked away. The other one followed a few minutes after.  
I looked at Smaug. He smiled and shook his head.  
"He wasn't there. Liar," he said and gave it a short laugh.  
After a moment he got serious and leaned across the table closer to me, still holding the cup in his right hand. He looked at me.  
"Sorry that I haven't been much nice. You know, earlier. I guess I don't know what- how to act around some person anymore. He was right about that-" he nodded to place where the man was sitting before-" it's that sickness. Clouds one's mind..." He inhaled deeply and leaned back.  
That - THAT - was a nice and deep impression of Smaug. I didn't expect him to apologize.  
Before I could somehow react, he finished his drink and headed to the bar. He stumbled few times. Yep, he was drunk.  
He leaned on the bar. The waitress noticed him and they were chatting for a moment. Then she moved forward so she could whisper something into his ear. He scowled at her, pushed her away lightly and made few steps backward, but he fell on the ground. I didn't know what kind of instinct did awake in me, but still, I jumped up and helped him back on his feet. He somehow managed to find some money in his pocket and gave them to waitress. Then we got out.

It was late night already. A light breeze was running along the water, making little waves and blowing the leaves of nearby trees apart.  
I was trying to make him walk straight - my hand was around Smaug's waist and his hand across my shoulders. I went with him where I ought the right way was. We couldn't have got far when he stumbled on something and fell on his back. He was holding onto me and dragged me down with him and I fell face forward on the ground beside him.  
I heard someone laugh.  
"Ya can't walk? You want me to hand you a stick, old man?" said someone.  
I've turned to my side and saw two men standing there. Smaug was unconscious. I didn't know if I could fight them. Probably not.  
"Rather hand me that girl, Jackie!" said the other one, with blond hair.  
First one, Jackie, laughed and said: "Alright, she's all yours, I'm gonna search her men if he has some nice stuff."  
His friend replied with: "Ya, dude, " and walked closer to me.  
He was hovering above me before I could have done something. He placed himself between my knees. Meanwhile, Smaug beside me was searched, not nice way either. When he bent down to me, I've managed to stop him, with placing my arms on his shoulders. I tried to push him away. He laughed shortly and leaned back, to do whatever with his trousers. He was caressing one of my legs during that. I decided to take advantage of that and started kicking him in the face. He screamed and tried to get away.  
Meanwhile, Jackie looked up to see what was happening. When he saw the blond guy on the ground, whining, cursing and holding his face, he turned to me. I've got up and was about to run away. However, he was beside me in a blink of an eye, yanked me back and punched me in the face. I've ended up back on the ground.  
In that moment a woman opened one of the doors on the opposite side of the street. She started to yell at them about being so loud. Jackie grabbed whatever he stole from Smaug, helped the blond guy and disappeared, cursing the woman on the way. She looked at us, both lying there. Then she turned back into the house and shut the door with a loud thud.

Then there was silence.  
It terrified me. My jaw was in terrible pain. I've almost fainted.  
Smaug lied still. There was a dried blood on the side of his face. I've tried to shake with him, begging him to wake up, but it was useless.  
Suddenly, a couple walked by. They both looked at us and carried on, ignoring our presence. What a nice town.  
Oh, what could I do? At first, I thought about running away, home. But I'd never get that far before he would find me. And no one of the people here would help, obviously.  
"I couldn't leave you here anyway," I whispered into the night, looking at Smaug. I couldn't let the helpless person on the street. Who could? Even if he was holding me captive.  
Few raindrops fell on his face. I haven't managed looked around for a shelter before it started pouring. Somehow, I've managed to move him under forgotten cart nearby. It wasn't the best place, but it was best I could do.  
We've spent the night there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for spending your time on reading this. It makes me happy. ^.^


End file.
